


Drenched

by ebbj9891



Series: In Quest Of Something [68]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Married Life, Monogamy, POV Justin Taylor, Post-Series, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-12 09:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3352139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebbj9891/pseuds/ebbj9891
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wet weather and holidays don't mix - at least, that's Brian's very firm belief. When he and Justin arrive in Colorado and are met with non-stop rainfall, Brian is tempted to turn right around and go back home. He's soon surprised to discover that Justin had planned for their holiday to be rained out, and that the plans are interesting, to say the least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"This is fucking ridiculous," Brian snarls, stomping from one end of the cabin's master bedroom to the other. Justin watches, quietly amused, as Brian glares out of the window facing the lake. "I can't even see the goddamned view that I'm paying for!"

"The rain will let up," Justin says calmly. "Don't worry."

Brian's incredulous scoff is only barely audible over the sound of the rain colliding with the windowpanes. The weather had seemed bad when they arrived, but now it's even worse. Though it's hours until sundown, it's almost pitch black outside; everything is obscured by charcoal clouds and heavy rainfall. Justin is quite thrilled by it - there's something quite lovely about being isolated here in the mountains, with thick forest bordering one side of the cabin and a sprawling lake on the other. Not that any of that is really visible at the moment, but Justin can hear the rain hitting the lake and he got a glimpse of the wet woodlands as they drove up. 

It's a shame that Brian isn't quite so thrilled (to say the very least), but Justin had planned for that and knows exactly what to do. As he finishes unpacking Brian's luggage, he sets the suitcase aside and goes to stoke the fire. It's still in its infancy right now, so Justin tends to it carefully and adds some more kindling. The flames hiss and burgeon, spreading warmth over Justin's damp skin.

"When exactly is it going to let up?" Brian marches over to the bed and sits down so that he can yank off his sodden coat, shoes, and socks. "You checked the weather, right?"

And so it has arrived: the moment of truth. Justin turns around so his back is to the fire, crosses his legs, and rests his hands against the plush red carpet. 

"I checked the weather," Justin confirms. He pauses for a moment, suppresses his smile, then advises calmly, "It'll let up by the end of next week."

For a good, long while, there's a tension-laden pin-drop silence. It's finally broken by Brian saying in a quietly furious tone, "What?"

"The end of next week," Justin repeats, shrugging at Brian. "That's when the rain lets up."

_"What?!"_

"The end of-"

"Yeah, I got that part," Brian snaps, looking utterly livid. "Why the hell would you book us into this place when you knew it was going to be rained out for a fucking fortnight?"

Before Justin can answer, Brian barrels on angrily, "How the fuck are we going to do anything? If you think that I'm going hiking or swimming in  _that,-"_  he stabs his finger accusingly at the rain slamming against the window,"-you're out of your goddamned mind. You're not going to be able to paint, you know. There's nothing to see!"

Justin isn't fazed by Brian's outburst. He leans back a little, enjoying the heated glow of the fire, and reassures his infuriated husband, "There's lots to see and lots to do."

"Like what? What are we going to do for the two thirds of our trip that are going to be spent indoors? Read? Play checkers?"

Even though he's aware it won't help one bit, Justin can't help but burst out laughing. "Really? We're looking at two weeks indoors and your first thought is _reading_ or _playing checkers?_ Are you feeling okay?"

He hauls himself up and over to Brian, then presses his hand against Brian's forehead. "You don't feel feverish..."

"I'm not fucking feverish, I'm fucking disappointed in you," Brian retorts bitterly, swatting Justin's hand away. "We're supposed to be on holiday and you've brought us to some log cabin in the middle of fucking nowhere, and it's pouring the fuck down with rain. At best, this is a huge letdown. At worst, this is the setup for a horror movie."

"Or a porno," Justin retorts with a big grin.

Brian pauses and regards him contemplatively. In a tentative tone, he prompts, "Keep talking."

Justin jumps into Brian's lap and settles there happily. Brian's hair is still wet and messy from their run from the car to the cabin, so Justin combs his fingers through it and tidies it gently. As he does so, he explains, "I knew it was going to rain. I knew we'd be in the middle of nowhere with very little to do. These were all very important components of my plan."

Huffing, Brian demands, "What have you been scheming away at this time?"

"My best idea ever," Justin boasts, grinning even bigger at Brian. "Hold on, I have something for you."

"This had better be good," Brian mutters as Justin leaps back up and goes to grab his suitcase.

"It's going to be great," Justin insists as he rifles through his suitcase. The item in question is buried right at the bottom, so that Brian couldn't happen across it prematurely. Once Justin locates it, he smooths his hand over it and grins to himself. There isn't a doubt in his mind - this is absolutely his best idea of all time.

Feeling an intoxicating sense of renewed confidence, he returns to Brian and resumes sitting in his lap. Whilst wriggling in close, Justin hands the book over.

Brian takes it and looks at the cover with a critical gaze. "Tantric sex, huh?"

"I thought it would be fun. We've always talked about trying it..."

"We have," Brian says, his tone still quite aloof. That's all a front, though - not only is a gleam of excitement clearly visible in his gaze, but his hands are starting to wander. Justin laughs as Brian gropes his ass with one hand and strokes his thighs with the other.

As Brian's ministrations grow ever more pervy and possessive, Justin explains, "I have it all planned out. The next two weeks are going to be spectacular, I promise. And don't worry about telling me how amazing this idea is, because: a) that can wait, there's no rush; and b) I don't need your validation anyhow, 'cause I know this idea is fucking brilliant. Anyway, we can continue discussing all of that later. For the timebeing, how about we get in the shower and warm up a bit?"

Brian smirks at him. "I thought you'd never ask."

Justin grabs the collar of Brian's shirt and drags him into the bathroom. Once he's turned the shower on, Justin feels the water - it's ice cold at first, but warming slowly. Whilst waiting for it to heat up, he strips off quickly and then tends carefully to undressing Brian. He slips his hands underneath the hem of Brian's damp shirt and peels it off slowly. After discarding it, Justin admires Brian's bare chest and then begins covering it in soft, appreciative kisses that slowly trail down.

By the time Justin reaches Brian's navel, the kisses have evolved; they're no longer light and sweet, they're wet and greedy. Justin attacks Brian's navel with sinful lashes of his tongue, which draws the most gorgeous groan out of Brian. Steam is beginning to pour out of the shower stall, so Justin quickly tugs off Brian's jeans and pushes him inside. Then he swipes his tongue from Brian's navel to his cock. Brian's moans intensify as Justin swirls his tongue all around Brian's length, right from the base to the leaking tip. Justin licks up the dripping precome, moaning softly at the taste of Brian. He grips the tiled wall with one hand to steady himself, grabs Brian's hard-on with the other, and squeezes hard enough to wring a shout out of Brian. Then, after wrapping his lips around the head, Justin lets Brian thrust into his mouth. While Brian slowly fucks his face, Justin slips his hand down and cups Brian's balls. He palms them gently, then as Brian thrusts deeper, filling up his mouth, Justin drops his hand down and grasps his own cock.

Outside, the wet weather is growing wilder. The sound of the rain rushing against the cabin's roof and windows is muted slightly by the sound of the shower running, spilling hot water over the both of them, filling the room with thick steam. And then there's Brian's moans and groans, to which Justin is more attuned than any other sound. He fucking loves hearing Brian make noises like that, especially when it's paired with Brian's hands tangling in his hair and Brian's thick cock sliding in and out of his mouth. Justin opens up wider and takes Brian all the way in, then glances up and watches as Brian throws his head back and arches his hips forward urgently. Justin knows that Brian's orgasm is imminent; he pushes Brian up against the tiled wall and takes over completely. As he sucks Brian off, worshipping his gorgeous cock, Justin tugs at his own frantically. He needs to come, badly, but holds off just a little, just until-

"Fuuuck," Brian groans, the sound of it strangled, his hands clutching at Justin's hair with near-painful intensity. "Gonna come-"

Justin moans encouragingly, which draws another strangled noise out of Brian. His hips arch forward once more, pushing his cock in deeper as he comes. As soon as Justin feels Brian's come spilling into his mouth, he stops holding back. Two more intense pumps are all it takes to bring him off; as satisfaction floods through him, Justin rides it out by continuing to suck Brian's softening cock. He presses his hand to Brian's thigh and feels it tremble under his touch, jolted by spasms of pleasure.

"That was so fucking good," Brian pants, sagging against the wall slightly. Justin hums in agreement, delivering vibrations that make Brian gasp. Then he releases Brian's cock from his mouth and strokes it gently, knowing that he's intensifying the aftershocks sparking through Brian. Pleased by the soft groans pouring out of Brian, Justin nuzzles his inner thigh and kisses the silky skin there.

Then he looks up and grins at Brian. "That wasn't even half as good as what I have planned for us tomorrow."

Brian moans approvingly, the corners of his mouth tugging upwards into a relaxed smile. Justin kisses his way back up Brian's body, crushes their mouths together for a quick yet intense kiss, and then says, "Let's go and talk logistics."


	2. Chapter 2

"Tantra is focused on embracing mindfulness, evolution of self-"

"Can we skip the spiritual enlightenment bullshit?" Brian sneers at the book that Justin is currently _trying_ to read aloud from. Curling his lip derisively, he insists, "Get to the important part. Get to the fucking."

"Or lack-thereof," Justin says, sighing contentedly as he reclines further in the bubbling hot tub. He angles the book away from the water and thumbs through the pages to avoid the 'spiritual enlightenment bullshit' that Brian wishes to avoid. "A big part of tantra is delaying pleasure. It says here that we have to focus on avoiding release - obviously - but it also recommends vetoing penetrative sex for as long as possible."

The look that Brian is directing at the book turns into one of horror. "Excuse me?" 

Justin grins and splashes him playfully. "There's a lot of ways to go about it, but most sources recommend steering clear of that until both partners are ready for release."

Brian groans dramatically and sinks deeper into the hot tub. "You've got to be kidding me."

"It's meant to be amazing, Bri. Besides, there's plenty of stuff that we can do in the meantime." Justin sets the book aside and moves from his corner of the hot tub to Brian's. As he straddles Brian, he glances past him at the scenery beyond. The hot tub is nestled in a covered corner of the deck, so they're safely protected from the wet weather. The rest of the deck, however, is open to the elements and hence slicked with rain. The lake beyond, dulled grey in the fading light, is being ravaged by the constant downpour. Justin loves it; the hot tub is a divine sanctum set far away enough that they can stay blissfully warm, but close enough that he can watch the lake's surface ripple and the nearby trees swish to and fro.

After enjoying the scenery for a spell, Justin returns his attention to Brian. "It's all about indulging each other and connecting. I have a  _lot_ of ideas as to how we can go about accomplishing that."

Since Brian doesn't look entirely convinced, Justin decides to win him over with a somewhat alarming confession. "You know what inspired this? It wasn't just that we've been talking about it for years, or that I wanted us to celebrate two very satisfying years of exclusivity. I discovered something recently which was... disturbing, to say the least."

As Brian reaches for his drink, he queries curiously, "And what was that?" 

"You know when Ted visited us a couple of months ago? For Kinnetik's AGM? Well, he and I got to talking. Apparently he and Blake went on some tantric retreat together and now they're fucking experts at tantra... which seems to have led to them believing that they're experts at fucking. And - hey, you know I love those guys - but I refuse to live in a world where they're more sexually advanced than we are."

"Amen to that," Brian laughs. Justin grabs his glass to take a drink and they clink them together. "I do love your competitive streak, Sunshine. So... are we going on a retreat?"

Justin shakes his head, laughing inwardly at the idea of them attending any sort of couples workshop. As he smooths his hands over Brian's shoulders, he explains, "I figured you'd want to skip all the philosophical stuff, plus Ted said that there was a lot of group bonding and hand-holding and shit like that. That's so not how I intend to spend this holiday - I want you all to myself. Anyway, we can figure it out ourselves. I've been doing a lot of research and I've been practicing."

"Practicing?" Brian bolts upright. The sudden movement almost jolts Justin out of his lap, but Brian grasps his hips tight and holds him firmly. "You've been practicing, have you?"

"On my own," Justin laughs. Slapping Brian's shoulder, he scolds, "Idiot. What were we talking about just last weekend?"

"You were conducting one of your routine assessments of our monogamous lifestyle," Brian drawls, arching an eyebrow, "And I believe the conclusion that we both reached was that said lifestyle is still mutually satisfying."

There was actually a lot more said than that, but Brian has cut to the heart of the matter. Rolling his eyes, Justin teases, "That's a concise summary, if ever there was one. Anyway, I meant it, and so of course I haven't been practicing with anyone else. It's just been me. I've been... experimenting."

"Experimenting?" Brian echoes, eyeing Justin with explicit lust.

"Experimenting," Justin repeats. He grins at Brian and starts to grind against him slowly. "There's lots of important techniques to get acquainted with. Like meditative breathing to offset climax... I practiced  _that_ all day Thursday."

"I remember you being particularly frisky when I got home from work," Brian notes with a smirk.

"I remember us immediately indulging that friskiness," Justin laughs. "We're going to have to work on that tomorrow."

"Sounds like a plan." Brian raises his glass. Justin follows suit, and they drink to that.

*

Unfortunately, the very next day, their plan goes to shit. It pisses Justin right off. His resulting bad mood is directly attributable to Brian's bad behaviour. Not only did he intentionally sabotage their tantric lovemaking, but ever since he's looked supremely self-satisfied. His smug smirk hasn't wavered one bit, even though Justin has been trying to impress upon him that the day was a failure.

Frowning at Brian, Justin says tersely, "What did I tell you? You can't just jump the gun like that, Brian. I told you we would have to work on that and it would be nice if you were working on it with me. You're not taking this seriously enough."

Brian shrugs and pops an olive in his mouth. The casualness of it only serves to reinforce Justin's theory. He scowls at his wayward husband and continues preparing their dinner in sullen silence.

Though Brian might be pleased with himself, so far as Justin is concerned, their first day of delving into tantric sex was a total disaster. It had begun well enough - after sleeping in for most of the morning, they awoke renewed and ready to go. As they showered together, Justin talked Brian through all of the various stages and techniques which he had mapped out. Brian seemed to listen quite attentively, and he even followed along very faithfully for the first few hours. But as the sexual tension ascended, Brian grew greedier and started veering off course. It eventually culminated in him deliberately tempting Justin to veer off course as well. Brian's strategy was flawless, as was the execution; they were writhing around together in front of the fire when he pressed his lips to the shell of Justin's ear and whispered with raw need, "I want you."

Justin foolishly wandered into that trap. With his hands sliding all over Brian's sweat-slicked back, he murmured, "Tell me what you want."

"I want you inside me," Brian growled, reaching for Justin's aching cock. "I want you to fuck me right here, right now, until I'm screaming your name. Come on, Sunshine... take me. Fuck me hard and come inside me."

Now, with a clearer mind, Justin can see the brazen ploy for what it was... but in the moment, he was too overcome with desire. His willpower disintegrated and he did exactly what Brian wanted him to. It was fantastic, of course, but it brought their tantric lovemaking to a premature and abrupt halt.

Fucking hell.

Shaking his head, Justin rants, "You are such a manipulative-"

"I wanted to come," Brian says simply. "What better way than to have you fuck me?"

The flattery is appreciated, but it doesn't make up for the disappointment. Narrowing his eyes at Brian, Justin retorts, "I'm not falling for that, so don't bother showering me with praise. It's not going to change the fact that you aren't taking this seriously. Tantric sex isn't about coming whenever you damn well please, it's about prolonged intimacy and seeking out heightened pleasure."

"Having you inside me is a form of heightened pleasure." Brian smiles at him pleasantly. "Wouldn't you agree, Sunshine?"

Justin ignores him and focuses on tossing the pasta through the sauce - perhaps more aggressively than is totally necessary. "Ted told me that he and Blake can go for over six hours before they progress to full-on fucking."

"Fucking bullshit," Brian scoffs. "There is no way that Theodore, of all people-"

"That's what he said," Justin says, shrugging. "He said that when Em and Drew take the kids every second Sunday, that's what he and Blake do. They spend upwards of six hours enjoying transcendental sex. You know how long you lasted for today? Four hours. Maybe not even that."

As he plates up their dinner, Justin steals a glance at Brian. He's blanched slightly and doesn't appear at all pleased with this revelation. Good - maybe he'll start taking this seriously now.

Justin marches over to the dining table and sets their plates down. As Brian joins him, looking most perturbed, Justin eyes him meaningfully and says, "Like I said yesterday, I refuse to live in a world where Ted and Blake are more sexually advanced than we are. You said you love my competitive streak - well, I'm rather fond of yours, too. So let's see it, shall we?"

"Oh, you'll see it, alright," Brian says with stark determination. "Like hell am I letting those two best us."

The resolve underpinning Brian's every word brings a smile to Justin's face. Underneath the table, he stretches his leg out so that he can slide his toe up Brian's shin and along his thigh. He laughs as Brian brings his legs together, clamping down on Justin's foot possessively. As they grin at each other, Justin asks, "So you're going to take this more seriously?"

"Sunshine," Brian laughs softly, his eyes glittering devilishly, "I'm going to take this _very_ seriously. I just hope you're ready."


	3. Chapter 3

"Ready to get started?" 

Brian nods and reaches out to Justin with a hungry look in his eyes. "Come here."

Justin grins and crosses the bedroom floor. As the glow from the fireplace grows more distant, he recovers that warmth by slipping back into bed with Brian. As Justin straddles him, Brian draws him close and kisses him. It's a soft brush of lips, a tiny spark, one which Justin is keen to see grow. He loops his arms around Brian's neck and urges, "Breathe."

Today, Brian doesn't question the necessity of this stage. He dives right in and focuses on setting a rhythm between them. As Justin breathes in, Brian breathes out. A peacefulness blooms between them and fills the room, right to its very edges. Beyond, a storm rages intensely. The windowpanes rattle every so often with the force of it; the roof trembles under the force of the rainfall. There is a howling wind sweeping across the lake and echoing throughout the ravaged forest. Though it's almost midday, the light is muted. Thunder is rumbling distantly, but it seems to be growing louder, as though it's threatening to come closer.

Their cabin is a bright speck in the heart of all of it. The fire is spreading warmth and illuminating the room in flickering bursts of red and orange. Entwined together in bed, totally naked, everything is warm. As Brian's breaths grow deeper, he starts caressing Justin: he slides his hands up Justin's back on every inhale, and down on every exhale. The slow, smooth stroke is comforting at first. Then, gradually, it kindles excitement within Justin. He buries his face against Brian's neck and lets his breath fall against the hollow of Brian's throat.

Once they're both completely relaxed and their breathing is perfectly synced, Justin moves out of Brian's lap and gently directs, "Lie down."

Brian complies in a heartbeat. Justin smiles to himself, feeling quite flattered by Brian's obvious enthusiasm. He reaches over to his nightstand and grabs the bottle of jasmine oil.

After dripping the oil all over Brian's back, Justin slicks his hands with it and breathes in the sweet scent. Then he takes in the sight before him: Brian laid out, all relaxed, his skin aglow from the firelight. Justin takes his hands and places them on Brian's hips, then swipes them up and down Brian's sides slowly. As he moves inwards and massages Brian's back, Justin listens to the beat of the rainfall against the cabin's exterior. It's so much like he imagined their holiday going, only better. Last Thursday, during his day of experimentation, he fantasised about this - indulgent, elaborate fantasies that whipped him into a frenzy. But as always, the reality is so much better. No matter how good his fantasies might be, Justin always prefers really being with Brian - the sight and scent of him, how good he feels to touch.

While Justin is sorely tempted to attend to certain areas, he avoids them in favour of indulging every other inch of Brian. He smooths the palms of his hands over Brian's legs, descending gradually, until he reaches Brian's feet. Brian does love a good foot massage, so Justin gives him exactly that. He rubs Brian's feet carefully, applying pressure so intense that Brian is soon moaning into the mattress. Seeking to further that, Justin threads his fingers in between Brian's toes and massages them delicately.

"Fuck," Brian groans, "Don't stop."

"Not going to," Justin says, grinning. "We're taking this slowly, remember?"

"Mmmm."

He stays focused on Brian's feet for a while. When his hands begin to feel dry, Justin grabs the oil and spills a generous quantity into his palms. He rubs them together and then runs them up Brian's legs quickly in one intense stroke. He stops momentarily to grope Brian's ass, at which point Brian arches up a little. Justin smacks him and scolds through laughter, "Patience."

"I hope you can practice what you preach," Brian mumbles smugly.

Justin pauses and wonders what he might be in for. Riling Brian up is a risky endeavor. It's a rewarding one, though... Justin pushes those thoughts aside and focuses on the task at hand. He massages Brian from top to toe and back again, over and over until Brian is putty in his hands. The exploration is ever so enjoyable, as are Brian's constant utterances of pleasure. Justin takes an enormous amount of time covering every last inch of his husband's beautiful body; by the time he's drawing to a close, the storm is all around them. Every so often, the room is lit up with white flashes of lightning. The forest is no longer visible through the window, but Justin can hear the tree branches clashing and the trunks creaking as the wind and rain assault them. Justin lets the intensity of the storm guide that of his touch, which seems to please Brian greatly. As his moans crescendo, Justin slows down a little. He weaves a figure eight over Brian's back, looping it over and over. Then Justin requests softly, "Roll over."

Brian complies immediately. Justin smiles at the gorgeous sight - Brian's face is slightly flushed, his eyes are darkened and dreamy, and his cock is swollen and dripping precome. Justin touches it lightly with his fingertips, smirking as Brian gasps. He grips the thick, throbbing base and murmurs, "Breathe through it."

Brian nods and closes his eyes. As Justin strokes him softly, he keeps his eyes fixed on Brian's mouth. He loves how it falls open to release the most rapturous moans. He loves the way Brian licks his lips every so often; it prompts Justin to do the same. Most of all, he loves the shape of Brian's mouth whenever he calls out, "Justin!" Every time Brian does that, Justin pumps his cock harder, which sometimes manages to crack two syllables into three or four: _Ju-u-stin. J-uh-st-in!_

When Brian's hips arch upwards, Justin slows his movements and urges, "Breathe. Don't come yet, just breathe."

Brian swallows and breathes in deep. As he exhales, Justin can sense his climax subsiding. Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale... as Brian's breathing grows deeper and steadier, Justin matches it to very gentle strokes of his cock.

"Fuck," Brian grinds out, his eyes bursting open. As he stares wildly at Justin, he orders, "Stop."

Justin grins and gives Brian's dick one more tug for good measure. Brian growls at him and lunges, then wrestles Justin onto his back. He silences Justin's laughter with a hearty kiss, then pulls back and grins fiendishly. "Your turn."


	4. Chapter 4

The sense of promise woven through Brian's words is intoxicating. Justin is hit with a rush of excitement - one which is clearly mirrored in Brian's sultry smile. The excitement escalates as Justin imagines what might lie ahead. Meanwhile, Brian eases down and rests on top of him. It pleases Justin, to be nestled between Brian and the mattress. He wraps his legs around him, winding them as tight as they'll go. The way it draws them closer together pleases him even more.

Brian starts by kissing him. It surprises Justin - yesterday, Brian was so keen to race to the finish line that so much of their coupling was frantic. This is much slower. It begins gently, like a small spark, and then gradually grows, bursting into leaping, luminous flames. _Nobody_ kisses like Brian does. Okay, so he hasn't had any source of comparison in fifteen years or so... but that doesn't matter. Justin is convinced that Brian reigns supreme. His kisses are utterly sublime. This one is intensely passionate and all-consuming; it feels like there are flames burning a path through Justin, from his core to his extremities. All the while, Brian is unstoppable. He doesn't let up for so much as a second; the kiss lasts until Justin is totally alight and keening for more.

When, eventually, Brian does pull away, Justin can't help but whimper. He's torn between never wanting it to end and desperately wanting more. His lips are swollen and tingling, as though they're demanding to be further indulged. As Brian hovers over him, Justin darts up and steals one more kiss. It doesn't last very long - Brian clearly has other ideas. He pushes at Justin lightly, flattening him against the mattress again, and starts journeying downwards.

At first, Brian's caresses are light - almost impossibly so. His fingertips ghost over Justin's skin, tracing intricate patterns that render Justin spellbound. They traverse his arms, his sides, his chest, in softly woven spirals and delicate waves. As they reach his stomach, Justin arches his hips up in a silent plea for Brian to go lower. Brian refuses. He pushes Justin's hips back down, smirking all the while. Then he starts kissing along the faint whisps of hair running down Justin's abdomen, until  _finally,_ he's-

"Fuck," Justin curses, writhing uncomfortably as Brian deliberately avoids touching his cock. "Brian, please-"

"All in good time," Brian murmurs, nuzzling his thighs. 

Justin groans and tries to focus on his breathing. It was so much easier to do that on his own, when he was in control and setting the pace; trying to do so in Brian's company is far more challenging. Trying to divert his focus somewhere other than his aching cock, Justin turns his head and gazes out the window at the stormy afternoon. As he drags in a breath carefully, he watches a pair of raindrops slip and slide down the glass, journeying towards each other. When they merge, he exhales as slowly as possible. It helps a little. As he regains some modicum of control, Justin glances down at Brian. He's being a fucking tease, of course - his fingers and tongue are working their magic everywhere except where it might actually count.

Since it never hurt to try, Justin makes another attempt at begging. "Please, Bri - I need more."

In a frustratingly arrogant tone, Brian preaches, "This isn't about coming whenever you damn well please. Remember?"

"It's about prolonged intimacy and seeking out heightened pleasure, I  _know."_ Justin scowls at him, only to be met with another smirk. "The intimacy has been prolonged. Our pleasure has been heightened. I think we're ready to-  _fu-uck!"_

Apparently the one thing which Brian doesn't feel the need to drag out is sucking his cock. Justin arches up and cries out as Brian swallows him in one go. It's fast and furious, and damn near impossible to not succumb to. Since he's currently incapable of coherent speech, Justin tries grabbing a handful of Brian's hair to warn him, but it's no good. Brian keeps going, and going, and going, until Justin is a writhing, babbling mess.

But just as he's about to come, Brian stops. He pulls away and squeezes his hand around the base of Justin's cock. "Don't come yet."

"I'm trying," Justin says, feeling all of seventeen again.

Brian nods and drops both of his hands on top of Justin's upper thighs. He massages them gently at first, then more and more firmly. It helps. Justin manages to bring himself back from the brink; as he does so, a strong rush of frustrated lust pours through him. It's such a beautiful form of torture - agonising, arousing, and absolutely addictive. Justin has never quite felt anything like it.

It accelerates radically as Brian resumes sucking his cock. It's slower this time, but no less intense. The way his tongue laps at Justin's cock is enough to make Justin scream. He tries to bite back on it, but it's unbelievably difficult. He struggles to contain himself through three more rounds of Brian bringing him to the very edge, then backing off smugly. 

Before Brian can commence a fourth round, Justin grabs his shoulder and gasps desperately, "I'm ready."

With a tenuous imitation of naïveté, Brian asks, "Ready for what?"

"For us to fuck." Justin tugs lightly at Brian's hair. "Let's go."

Brian hums thoughtfully, then swallows Justin's cock yet again. Justin whines and squeezes his eyes shut; he's going to come too quickly if he keeps staring at Brian's lips wrapped around his cock. He's still stuck with the mental image, though, and the pairing of it with the sensation of Brian deep-throating him is a potent one. It's almost torturously difficult to ward off an orgasm. He forces himself to draw in a slow, deep breath and focuses on how it moves through him. As Justin exhales, Brian releases his cock and returns to nuzzling his thighs.

"You're not going to come yet," Brian says, with a hint of taunting, "Are you?"

"Not yet," Justin pants, "But soon. I can't last much longer... I need you to fuck me."

Brian smirks at him and asks mockingly, "Are you quite sure that we're ready to progress to that stage?" 

"Yes, I'm quite fucking sure," Justin growls, kicking at Brian. He merely grabs Justin's leg and starts peppering his shin with more feather-soft kisses. "Brian, please... I want you."

Brian smiles and drops another kiss to Justin's knee. "Okay, Sunshine. But first - let's get you ready."

"I  _am_ ready," Justin protests, but it's no use. Brian is absolutely hellbent on taking things slow. He grabs Justin's hips and glides his tongue over their hollows, then tightens his grasp and turns Justin over. 

As Brian's hands sweep over his back smoothly, Justin grabs his pillow and buries his face in it. Once again, Brian is moving at a snail's pace; instead of doing anything that might actually get Justin ready, he's focusing on more teasing. Justin groans into the pillow as soft kisses trail down his spine and trembles as Brian's hands stroke along his sides. He tries arching his ass up, but Brian simply pushes him back down and murmurs, his breath hot against Justin's skin, "Patience."

Justin turns his head and pleads, "But I want you."

"And you'll have me," Brian promises. He pauses to swipe his tongue across Justin's lower back, then adds slyly, "Just as soon as you're good and ready."

"Bastard," Justin mutters.

Chuckling, Brian smacks him. "Now, now, Sunshine - play nice. We're supposed to be  _connecting intimately."_

"So get to it," Justin urges, arching up again. This time, Brian doesn't push him back down. That's promising. "Come on, Bri. _Connect_ with me  _intimately."_

With a soft hum, Brian pulls away. Justin watches as he reaches for the lube on the nightstand. Relieved, Justin exclaims, "Thank god."

"I assume you mean me," Brian snickers as he straddles Justin's legs. Justin grins at him and watches with anticipation as Brian slicks his fingers with the lube. Then he buries his face in the pillow again and focuses on the sensation of two of Brian's fingers pressing into him, opening him up, sliding inside him. 

"More," Justin groans, and Brian adds a third finger. "Yes!"

As Brian thrusts his fingers in and out, he leans down and kisses the curve of Justin's shoulder. "Tell me how it feels."

"So fucking good." Justin cries out as Brian's fingers crook and drag over his prostate. "Fuck, Brian, get inside me."

"I am inside you," Brian retorts, chuckling.

"You know what I mean," Justin grinds out, pushing back so that Brian's fingers are urged deeper. "I want your cock inside me."

"You don't want me to rim you?"

Just the thought of it makes him sob a little. "No. I'll never last."

With a growl, Brian bites down on his shoulder. Justin moans; he's so overcome with arousal that that's all he can do. If he pushes back against Brian's thrusting fingers again, he'll come. It's too much, especially with the biting and the thought of Brian rimming him. So Justin lays still and waits. He can feel Brian's cock against him, hot and thick and _incredibly_ hard, and he hasn't missed the strain in Brian's voice or the way he's trembling ever so slightly. He wants this too, and badly at that. He won't be able to resist for much longer, that's for sure.

"Alright, Sunshine," Brian purrs. He props his chin on Justin's shoulder and nuzzles their cheeks together. "You ready?"

"Yes," Justin blurts out urgently. "Yes, please,  _yes."_

"Mmmm." Brian withdraws his fingers and grabs Justin's hips in a potentially bruising grasp. "Try not to come right away."

"Right back at you," Justin laughs shakily. He jolts with excitement as Brian's cock nudges at his hole and is about to push back and take him in, when something occurs to him. "Wait?"

"Wait?" Brian sounds quite taken aback.

"Not like this." Justin turns over and guides Brian onto his back. "Like this."

"Like this," Brian agrees, his voice hitching slightly. Justin grins at him and grabs the lube. He squeezes a fat dollop of it into the palm of his hand, then spreads it up and down Brian's cock. It pulls a strangled noise from the back of Brian's throat, which signals Justin's turn to smirk. He continues pumping Brian's dick, slowly but firmly, whilst urging Brian to hold off. Brian follows along for a while, but it soon proves to be asking too much. He seizes Justin's wrist and orders, "Get on with it."

"With this?" Justin gives his cock another cheeky squeeze and laughs as Brian shoots him a filthy look. "Okay, okay - patience,  _mon amour."_

He straddles Brian and takes his cock in hand. Brian's hands gravitate to his sides and he urges, "Go on. Sink down on it. Fuck yourself with it."

As he continues uttering obscene strings of dirty talk, Justin is hit with a head-swimming rush of lust. He can't wait a moment longer; he sinks down on Brian's cock, taking him all the way in. As he cries out, Brian throws his head back and groans. His hands slide down to close over Justin's hips. He holds them firmly as Justin begins riding him, his tight grip a reminder to not move too quickly. Justin is all too happy to indulge him - as much as he wants to come, he's curious as to how long they can make this last.

So he doesn't give into the desire to fuck himself silly on Brian's dick. Justin plants his hands on Brian's chest and leans in to bring their mouths together again. Brian responds instantly, kissing back ferociously, his hands delving into Justin's hair. Justin pulls his focus away from how badly he needs to come and tunes into the taste of Brian's tongue, the scrape of fingertips against his scalp, and the steady stroke of his cock. He listens to the patter of the rain outside and imagines being immersed in it. They may as well be; the hours that they've spent tangled up together has left them both completely drenched with sweat.

As Justin stubbornly shies away from coming, he becomes attuned to it; how the sweat glides over his body. As he rolls his hips forward, making Brian groan loudly, he can feel a drop sliding from his neck, down his torso, until it slips down between his legs. As he sinks down and squeezes around Brian's cock, making both of them moan, he senses another drop travelling down the centre of his back. And then there's the gloss of sweat all over Brian - it inspires Justin to break away from their frenzied kisses so that he can lick a hungry path over Brian's neck and shoulders. Just as he's lapping at one of Brian's nipples and delicately thumbing the other, Brian grabs his ass and says roughly, "Are you close?"

"I've been close for-fucking-ever," Justin says, laughter spilling out of him. He rolls his hips again, then grinds down to take as much of Brian in as possible. Brian growls and gropes him possessively. "Together, okay?"

"Mmmm." Brian pulls him in for another kiss. It's deep and delicious, and Justin truly can't bear to tear himself away. So he keeps their mouths crushed together in a desperately passionate kiss that promises to last until they come. Hungering for that moment, Justin rides Brian with abandon. Everything becomes a blur; the bruising of their lips, the greediness of Brian's hands, the relentless pounding of thick, hard cock inside him. He can feel them getting closer and closer; the tension that has been riddled through him all day is ready to unwind. Brian's movements are faster, needier, messier - Justin follows along with it, enjoying the lust-laden chaos. Even so, even with everything so frantic, he can almost count the seconds until they both explode.

_Five, four, three, two, one..._

He feels Brian quaking beneath him and hears him crying out, but it's muted. Everything is. There's no more rainfall, no more slam of the headboard against the wall, no more shared moans and groans. There's only silence, and darkness, and pleasure - thick, sweeping waves of it. Each and every wave collides with him and drags him under, into unknown depths of blissful satisfaction. He gladly sinks in amongst those depths and stays there, submerged, sinfully sated. It seems to be endless; though Justin expects it to stop, it doesn't. It does begin to fade after a while, but even as it diminishes, it's still the most satisfied Justin has ever felt.

*

When Justin finally comes to, he's draped over Brian, his head resting atop Brian's chest. He sighs and enjoys the rise and fall of it, listening for the heavy thump of Brian's heart. As he tunes into the rhythm, Brian's hands come to rest on the small of his back. In a dazed tone, Brian says, "That was spectacular."

Justin smiles lazily and teases, "See how good it is when you don't sabotage it?" 

"Brat," Brian mumbles. He heaves a sigh, holds Justin tight, and then rolls them over. Then he wriggles down and rests his head on Justin's shoulder. Burrowing in close, Brian murmurs, "I'm just going to lie here for a while."

"I'm all sweaty."

Brian lifts his head slightly, inhales, then sighs contentedly. "You smell fucking amazing."

Then he kisses Justin's shoulder and lashes his tongue over it. "Taste good, too."

Justin laughs and wraps his arms around Brian's shoulders, enjoying Brian's weight and warmth once more. "Are you not able to speak in complete sentences?"

"Not really. Not yet."

"I guess you enjoyed yourself, then?"

"Mmm. We  _need_ to do this more often."

"It was pretty fucking spectacular." Justin grins and takes to stroking Brian's hair. "I love you."

"Love you, too." Brian tilts his head and smiles up at Justin. "We're reconvening tomorrow, right?"

"Uh, obviously." Justin jerks his head towards the window. "It's still going to be absolutely drenched for over a week yet."

Brian glances out into the storm and smiles. "Good."

"We can work on setting a new record," Justin muses with a grin. "And we can work on expanding our tantric repertoire. We didn't even get to the toys today."

Brian perks up, looking freshly inspired. "You brought toys?"

"I came prepared. They're in my suitcase."

Brian glances at the suitcase with intrigue. Then he frowns slightly and flops back down with an exhausted sigh. "Tomorrow."

Justin smiles and weaves his fingers through Brian's damp locks. As he caresses them lightly and listens to the pounding rainfall, he happily promises, "Tomorrow."

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may eventually be inclined to continue this fic, but I had originally only planned for 4 chapters so for now I'll leave it here. Thank you for all the lovely feedback so far! I hope you've enjoyed the final chapter :)


End file.
